


Knocked Up

by twinkphilip



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: CoolAunt!Rose, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LUKAS ISNT A JERK! ITS A MIRACLE, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Sassy!Philip, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkphilip/pseuds/twinkphilip
Summary: He was sitting on his bed staring at the little stick that had a tiny blue plus sign in the middle. How is he going to tell Lukas?AKA. Philip gets pregnant and then cute family fluff occurs!





	1. Telling Him

Philip didn’t think that it was possible. He didn’t think that he’d ever be eighteen and pregnant. No, why would he think that? Most kids his age start their first year of University and spend time with their friends and just move on with their lives. Not Philip! Nope, instead he was sitting on his bed staring at the little stick that had a tiny blue plus sign in the middle. How is he going to tell Lukas? 

 

Of course both Philip and Lukas knew that he could get pregnant. Anyone could, but it was a chance they took when they decided that they were going to do it without a condom. Now, Philip sat on a bed uncertain on what to do. So many thoughts swirled around in his head that he almost didn’t hear Lukas come in their shared apartment.

 

“Philip?” Lukas’s voice echoed throughout the apartment. 

 

Philip hid the pregnancy test underneath his pillow and left the room. 

 

“Hey. How was your day?” Philip asked Lukas as he leaned up to give him a peck on the mouth.

 

“Eh. Same old same old. Trained, listened to my coach yell at me, and then trained some more.” Philip and Lukas made their way over to the couch in the living room. Philip knew that he had to tell Lukas, but he was so scared how Lukas would react. His stomach kept doing flips and he felt like he was going to throw up everywhere.

 

Philip was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly Lukas’ lips were attached to his. Philip smiled into the kiss. Lukas always felt so warm and cuddly. Lukas detached their lips. “Can we take this to the bedroom?” 

 

Philip nodded breathlessly, standing up and grabbing Lukas’ hand leading him down the hall. Philip laid down on the bed, letting Lukas lay on top of him. They reattached their lips and Lukas let his hands roam from Philip’s hair to the bed sheets. Lukas ran his hands underneath the pillow that Philip was laying on top of, his hands bumping into something. Lukas disconnected their lips and sat up on top of Philip.

 

“What?” Philip asked, his lips puffy from the kiss.

 

Lukas grabbed the object from underneath the pillow and brought it up to his eye level. The colour in Philip’s face drained. “Uh I-I-”

 

“Your pregnant?” Lukas asked, moving to get off of Philip. 

 

“I-I’m S-sorry” Philip stammered. 

 

“Why are you apologizing? This is amazing! I’m going to be a dad!” Lukas jumped up, the test still in his hand.

 

Philip stood up too. “We’re gonna be dads!”

 

Lukas smiled at Philip and pulled him into a short kiss and then moved down and put his hands on Philip’s stomach, leaning into whisper to it. “Hey little baby. I don’t know you yet, but I love you.” 

 

Philip smiled as Lukas placed a kiss to his stomach. He couldn’t ask for a better little family.


	2. Morning Sickness

Philip was used to waking up with a start. Whether it was a nightmare, or his mom screaming at her ‘boyfriend of the week’ Philip was used to waking up without getting much sleep. However, he wasn’t used to waking up every morning to empty his stomach’s contents.

 

Philip groaned and wiped his mouth with a wet cloth that had been placed on the edge of the sink from the night before. Philip knew that he was going to wake up like this. It had been happening every day for the past two weeks, and he knew that it wasn’t even close to being over. Philip flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, before trudging back to bed. 

 

He tucked himself in and rolled over on his side, checking the time. 5:35am. Philip groaned and pushed himself up against Lukas’ side. Philip loved to look at Lukas while he was sleeping. He always looked so peaceful and calm. When they first got together it would be the only time that they could forget about everything. The only time they were at peace. 

 

Philip groaned as he felt another wave of morning sickness coming. He jumped up out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and emptying his stomach’s contents. Philip flushed the toilet again and sat up against the wall in the bathroom. He used the cloth again and wiped his mouth. Philip sat there for a moment and started to cry. Started to cry, because he was so tired and his stomach hurt so bad but there is literally nothing left to throw up.

 

“Woah, you alright? What’s wrong?” Philip looked up to see Lukas. His hair still messy from sleep and his sweatpants were hugging his hips, his chest bare, and Philip still had to question how he was able to look so hot so effortlessly.

 

“No.” Philip groaned.

 

Lukas moved to sit down beside Philip. “Stomach again?” 

 

Philip nodded. “And I just feel like shit. I’m tired, I can’t stop throwing up, and I hate you!” 

 

“You hate me?” Lukas asked, mocking the tone in Philip’s voice.

 

“You did this to me! You got me pregnant!” Philip exclaimed.

 

Lukas started to laugh and Philip started to cry again. “This isn’t funny!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. You’re right baby.” Lukas pulled Philip into his side and started to run his fingers through his hair. 

 

Philip just sobbed, and cuddled further into Lukas’ chest.

 

“Shhh. It’s alright baby.” 

“C-can we go back to bed?” Philip asked, yawning against Lukas’ chest.

 

“Yeah.. you don’t think you’re gonna be sick again?” 

 

Philip shook his head and yawned again. Lukas helped him up and walked him over to the bed. He tucked him in and got into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. “I don’t hate you.” Philip said.

 

“I know baby. I love you.” Lukas placed a kiss on Philips forehead.

 

“Love you too.” Philip said as he finally dozed off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter was very god but okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos <3


	3. Frequent Urination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just so you all know the titles/chapters are all effects of pregnancy :)

The one thing Philip hates even more than the morning sickness is the fact that he has to pee every five seconds. Even if he hasn’t drank in an hour (which is very rare because he’s drinking for two) he still has to pee! Which really sucks when he is out with Lukas. Lukas is so patient and sweet and Philip honestly couldn’t ask for anybody better, but he seriously wishes that he could go to a movie and enjoy it, or go to a restaurant and not have to get up while they’re in the middle of having a really nice meal. It’s all Philip really wants.

 

Philip also wishes that he was excited when Lukas texted him saying that he was coming home early from work and taking him out for dinner. Philip loved going out for dinner with Lukas, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sit at the table, and actually enjoy his dinner without having to get up from the table every few minutes.

 

Having said that, Philip still got dressed up in his favorite skinny jeans and his favorite red faded shirt, that fit snugly on him, showing off his tight, toned stomach. Except, today when Philip looked in the mirror, he didn’t see his toned stomach. He saw a little bump. He put his hand over the little bump and sighed. Having this baby was so much work, and all he wants to do is wear what he wants and enjoy his dinner with his boyfriend. Philip pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor, now slipping one of his over-sized hoodies on. Philip smiled when he looked in the mirror and realized that the hoodie perfectly covered his baby bump. He checked his phone and read the message from Lukas he had missed, Be home in 5! :) 

 

Philip smiled and quickly did his hair, and used the bathroom just before Lukas got home. 

 

“Hey, let me just change out of my work clothes, and then we’ll go, yeah?” Lukas said, as he entered their apartment, and gave Philip a quick kiss.

 

Philip nodded, as he watched Lukas go off into their bedroom. Lukas quickly returned changed into his regular jeans and blue and grey long sleeve that he knew Philip loved.

 

“I don’t think it’s safe for you to ride my bike, I know i’ve never screwed up or crashed before, but I just wanna make sure, so I went and borrowed my dad’s truck, and don’t worry I didn’t say anything about the pregnancy, I know you want to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow, and-” Lukas was just rambling now, so Philip just cut him off by wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

 

Lukas sighs. “Sorry, I just want this to be perfect. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a proper date.”

 

Philip smiles and places a kiss to Lukas’ chest. “I love you.”

 

Lukas smiles. “I love you too.”

 

\--------------------

 

It was safe to say this is definitely Philip’s favorite restaurant. The steak is amazing, and the baked potato is so freakin’ good that Philip wishes he could bring thousands of them home. He’s only had to get up to go to the bathroom twice and the night has basically been perfect. Even though he’s only had to go to the bathroom twice, he still gives Lukas an apologetic smile when he gets up again.

 

“I totally get it. Babies are a pain. It makes absolutely no difference to me.” Lukas says, once Philip comes back and apologizes for the constant interruption.

 

Philip smiles and, grabs Lukas’ hand over the table. He shakes his head at the fact just a few years ago Lukas’ would of pulled his hand away and yelled at him if he ever tried to do this in public.

 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…” Lukas started, watching Philip’s face turn into a mix of worry and curiosity. “We’ve been together for two years now, and I know that really doesn’t sound like a long time, but we’ve been through so much. We witnessed a triple homicide and, survived a psycho killer that was after us. You forgave me for everything that I did, and that is so incredibly stupid of you because I was a complete asshole. I love you so much Philip, and now we’re having a baby together…. And I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

 

Lukas let go of Philip’s now shaking hand and stood up, people in the restaurant now looking at him. “Philip Shea, the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate.” Philip watched closely as Lukas got down on one knee, revealing a tiny box with a beautiful gold ring. “Will you marry me?”

 

Philip looked at Lukas with wide eyes, just like the rest of the restaurant. He Stood up and looked down at the ring that was on display. Tears glistened his eyes, as he nodded his head. “Y-yes. Lukas of course I’ll marry you!” 

 

Lukas jumped up and pulled Philip into a deep kiss. The restaurant erupting in claps and cheers as Lukas placed the ring on Philip’s finger.

 

“I love you.” Philip whispered, through tears.

 

“Me too, Philip. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos <3


End file.
